


Party Crashing And Bathrooms

by PansexualDonnaNoble



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, College Parties, F/F, Gen, Halloween, Memes, Polyamory, Rachel is alive, Weird outfits, bathroom smooching, canon divergence - chloe never got expelled and max has no powers, canon typical bad max jokes, canon typical cheesiness, crashing parties, nothing too mature gets a chance to actually happen, victoria chase is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble
Summary: Chloe gets dragged to a halloween party.





	Party Crashing And Bathrooms

Chloe doesn't know why she's let herself get roped into this.

She doesn't know how Max drags _her_ out of bed on a saturday night and into a closet to pick out costumes, and she doesn't know why she lets herself be convinced by Rachel to comply with any of the bullshit she finds out is the plan for the night as the open window lets in a cool breeze.

Or she does, because those two fuckers have her wrapped around their fingers. They knew she couldn't say no.

She hates her girlfriends so much.

"Why are you even bringing me to this?" They're standing in Max's dorm room on halloween night, various piles of halloween costumed ranging from Max's to Rachel's are laid out on a bed, It looks like a costume store puked a hella large amount in her bedroom.

Max grins, the bastard level smile she only gives when she knows what she's doing is annoying, as she lifts her head, looking past the shirts obscuring her vision. "You never go to any _fun_  parties Chloe. Rachel and I want to change that."

"I go to _plenty_  of _fun_ parties," She argues, glaring at the far too happy expression of Rachel. "and there's plenty of dank ass weed at them to make it a good time without stuffing me inside some costume!" She didn't do costumes. "And besides you've never gone to a party that wasn't celebrating someone's birth in your _life."_ She directs at Max, throwing her back a shirt she wasn't feeling.

"Which is why tonight's going to be _full_ of changes, girls." Rachel informs, as she kisses them both, and an amused tone decorates her voice that tells Chloe all she needs to know this was all her doing. Because Rachel Amber was secretly a criminal mastermind.

This was really gonna blow. She thought.

"How would we even get in? Victoria hates us all, in case you forgot." Chloe asks, examining a pirate hat before setting it on Max's head.

"She doesn't hate me, not openly. And this guy I used to date still has a thing for me. I convinced him to distract her long enough at the door to let us in. I have hella charm, as you might imagine." Rachel remarks, smiling.

"Secret infiltration!" Max half whispers, forming finger guns. Chloe groans. "Never say that again, _please."_

However Rachel only gives her more fuel, raising a finger gun in the air. "We've been assigned a _very_  crucial mission tonight angels. We cannot fail." She informs dramatically, which only elicits a second groan from Chloe.

"If I pick _something_ will both of you _stop?"_ She asks.

"Legally I cannot." Max informs. "But pick something and we'll see." She smiles sweetly.

They spend another five minutes rummaging through the piles as Max ends up (predictably) being a pirate, and Rachel, a rabbit. Chloe's eyes set on two very bizarre clothing.

She lifts up a tank top for them to see. "What... the _hell_  is this?" She asks, raising the other, sequined booty shorts in her hand. "And _this?"_

The two read the large print of the tank top that manages to yell in all caps.

_**GOD WON'T LOOK ME IN THE EYES ANYMORE**._ It screams, pumpkins on the shoulders of it. She glances at the text on the booty shorts, confusion only growing.  ** _BIGFOOT KEEPS FUCKING MY WIFE WHILE I SLEEP._**  It says on the back.

"Despair." Rachel says simply. Max is giggling as Chloe stares.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"I had to make something bizarre for art class freshman year." Rachel explains. "I got an A-"

It was hella _weird._  And also out there enough to be something she could see herself wearing. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses from Max's desk. "How's this?" She asks, once everything's been put on.

"You look like a _Doctor Who_  monster that really digs the 70's." The short haired woman says.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Says the person wearing _that._ Rachel interjects.

"You made it!"

"Which means I am aware of how _fucking weird_  it is, babe."

Chloe groans, shoving the glasses on. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Wait a second-" Max runs back and rummages through her closet for something, coming back and setting it in her hands.

"I got this from Warren a couple months back. I think you'll like it."

Chloe stares down at it, sighing before shoving it onto her blue head of hair.

**_192 ÷ by the square root of twelve_**  
 ** _= ALL THIS PUSSY_**  It read.

She looked like she did way harder drugs than what she used.

She... kinda liked it.

"Let's go, bisexuals." She walks towards the door, looking back at the seemingly _underdressed_  duo behind her, compared to what she currently wore.

This might not completely suck. Not looking like this at least.

Thanks to a sucker still hooked on Rachel Amber, getting into the party is a piece of cake.

Even standing outside, the blaring of the pop music that shouts from inside floats outside the building. The trio stare up at it.

"Did she really have to rent out a whole building for this?" Max asks.

"Please, her dad probably _bought_ her the building simply for this." Rachel scoffs.

Chloe glances at the empty space around the entrance, and back at them through her sunglasses as they approach the steps. "You know what? Big dick energy baby. Even if she is a total bitch."

Max sticks out like the sour thumb inside, her unsure posture is deafeningly loud, but once they're inside, pushing past the crowd of drunk college students, ignoring the looks Chloe's outfit brings, they find Dana at a nearby table, sported a (unsurprising) cheerleader outfit. Chloe squeezes her shoulder reassuringly.

"You guys made it!" She yells over the noise. Dana looks at Chloe. "That's... hmm. It's definitely you!"

Chloe scowls. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means it's....very you! No shade at all!" She smiles quickly.

"She's not wrong." Chloe mutters, migrating over to the table with the most alcohol.

She has a good two cups of beer in her when Rachel grabs her arm and gently shoves her into one of the bathrooms, an already present Max next to her as they shove her against a wall, both taking their turn assaulting her with hungry kisses, making their way down her neck, at least, until the door slams open.

"Hey!" The angry form of Victoria, sported by dog ears, shouts, stomping in, "I don't remember inviting _either_  of you." She directs her grievance towards Max and Chloe, seemingly ignoring Rachel completely. No one ever touched Rachel.

The three of them manage to swiftly run past her, giggling as they run out the house and into the night, they fall onto the grass and on their backs.

"How's that for your first _real_  party, Mad Max?" Chloe asks, panting.

"I got kicked out of my first party."

"No, you _crashed_ your first party. And you managed to escape it too when Victoria found out. Sounds pretty badass, Max."

Max blushes, as Rachel moves to give her laying form a peck.

"Can we go home now?" Chloe asks. "booty shorts are _hella_ uncomfortable."

Rachel helps her and Max up, and they laugh, brushing the grass off of themselves.

"Sorry you felt abandoned by god and cucked by bigfoot freshman year." Chloe tells Rachel, glancing at her clothes again.

Rachel kisses her nose. "It's perfectly alright. Every actor goes through their struggles."

They head home.


End file.
